


Моя темная сказка

by il_cervo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek-centric, Drinking, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4431038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/il_cervo/pseuds/il_cervo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек и Стайлз останавливаются в одном из придорожных баров. Стайлз решает выяснить, сколько волк может выпить, но, в итоге, все оказывается куда интереснее.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Моя темная сказка

Дерек смотрит на то, как Стилински, выстроив перед собой батарею из неизвестных науке, но отчетливо пахнущих алкоголем стаканов, пытается вспомнить названия этой разноцветной белиберды. И двигает коктейли ближе к Хейлу:  
\- Вот так-то, чувак. А теперь ты все это выпьешь, и Стайлз докажет, что даже крутые альфа-оборотни с недельной щетиной могут опьянеть!  
Дереку кажется, что Стайлз очень красивый, особенно, когда у него вот так горят глаза. Пусть и причиной этого является такая откровенная ерунда, как их бессмысленный спор.  
\- Я не брился три дня. И я не могу опьянеть, - выдыхает Хейл, стараясь сделать свой голос как можно более усталым. За последние полтора года он серьезно поднаторел в театральном искусстве и самоконтроле. Если так пойдет и дальше, то можно будет принимать монашеский сан: волк и так уже побил все собственные рекорды целибата.  
\- Можешь, если пить достаточно быстро и достаточно крепко! - заявляет Стайлз с глумливой ухмылочкой и дзынькает пальцем по бокалу на тонкой ножке. В бокале пузырится какая-то зеленоватая ерунда и пахнет эвкалиптом, - Ван Гог! Шампанское и абсент. Пей, только второй не трогай, - Стилински потирает ладони и, высунув в предвкушении кончик языка, тянет второй такой же коктейль к себе, - Это мое!  
Они проехали с запада на восток через всю страну на замызганном стайлзовом джипе, пытаясь найти хоть какие-то сведения об одном давно сгинувшем индейском племени, члены которого могли менять внешний облик бета-релиза вплоть до отращивания крыльев. Собранных сведений было совсем немного, но светлая голова Стилински придумает, как применить их при необходимости. Правда, не сейчас. Сейчас эта "светлая голова" предпочитала медленно вливать в себя пахнущую мазью от простуды дрянь и неминуемо пьянеть.  
Дерек буквально чувствует, как по телу Стайлза прокатывается терпкая волна нехорошего алкольного тепла, и смотрит, как тот тянет свой лягушачий рот в довольной похабной ухмылке.  
\- Бесишь меня, - ворчит Хейл, желая немедленно, сию же секунду стереть это выражения с лица Стилински. Потому что такие ухмылки можно показывать только дома в кровати. Или дома на столе. Или дома в ванной. Или не дома, но уж точно не в каком-то дешевом новоорлеанском баре на глазах у всех. Дереку хочется засунуть пацана в мешок, отнести в его же раздолбанный джип и никогда никому больше не показывать. Вместо этого волк молча опрокидывает в себя два шота - черный и белый - от которых явственно несет немалым количеством водки.   
Стилински дует губы, что-то нецензурное бормочет себе под нос и тянет в свою сторону стакан с чем-то розовым и слоистым, отчетливо пахнущим гренадином.   
\- Подумаешь, я его бешу... бесю... привожу в бешенство, во! - довольный верным оборотом речи, он облизывает сладкие от пойла губы, и у Хейла мгновенно пересыхает в горле - приходится пододвинуть ближе Лонг-Айленд.  
Пусть так. Пусть лучше думает, что Дерек его терпеть не может. Что назло ему не закрывает даже в дождь окна джипа, потому что не выносит его запаха. Пусть думает, что Дерек всегда берет раздельные номера и никогда не пускает его в свой потому что устает от общества мальчишки, а не дрочит, как неуравновешенная школьница на воспоминания о случайных прикосновениях. Пусть думает, что Дерек действительтно выкинул его грязную футболку, а не сунул украдкой на дно своей сумки, чтобы зверь внутри хоть изредка давал нормально поспать, уткнувшись в тряпку носом.  
Потому что так будет лучше для всех. У Стайлза впереди большое будущее, и становиться балластом, который тормозит его в Бикон-Хиллз, не хотелось, а отношения на одну ночь не устроят ни одну из сторон.   
Дерек пьет мешанину из водки, джина, виски и рома так, словно это зеленый чай, а Стилински смотрит на это, приоткрыв рот.  
\- Тоже мне, образец брутальности, - фыркает он и отворачивается, когда пустой стакан гулко встает на стол. От Стайлза ярко и отчетливо пахнет смущением и чем-то еще... Хейл не успевает разобрать. Он вслушивается в участившееся сердцебиение и пропускает тот момент, когда мальчишка достает пачку сигарет, отточенным движением выбивает одну, прикуривает... и тут же получает подзатыльник.  
\- Эй! Какого хрена?! - он взвивается над волком, как растравленная кобра, пока Дерек спокойно тушит едва зажженную сигарету о донышко стеклянной пепельницы.  
Стайлз - умный парнишка. И он не курит - это Хейл точно знает. Тогда с чего бы ему тянуться к пачке сейчас?   
Затушенный бычок воняет, как целая табачная фабрика. Запах такой сильный, что на какое-то время перекрывает даже выпивку.  
И глубоко в сознании Дерека зарождается сомнение. Умница-Стайлз, зная, что наверняка накидается, вполне мог прихватить сигареты, чтобы в определенный момент скрыть от оборотня изменения в своем запахе. Вот только что такого могло происходить с ним, что это понадобилось бы скрывать от Хейла?  
Дерек, против обыкновения, решает не переть напролом, а немного присмотреться к Стилински. Оленьи глаза того обижено пялятся куда-то в переносицу волку.   
\- Я тебя бешу, да? Так вот ты меня бесишь в сотню раз больше! - шмыгает носом мальчишка и пытается подтянуть к себе что-то подозрительно напоминающее виски с колой. Перед Дереком мирно пахнет ёлкой джин-тоник. На опьянение, по-прежнему, нет ни намека. Может, потому что оборотню действительно мало. А может, потому что он сознательно не хочет пьянеть - все вслушивается в ритм чужого сердца. Ритм учащенный и совсем не спокойный даже для явно нетрезвого.  
\- Ужасно бесишь с этой своей трехдневной щетиной и взглядом а-ля "Я знаю, что у тебя мокрые трусики, детка"...  
Дерек поднимает брови. Он сам себе напоминает сейчас ищейку, взявшую след, и осторожно подталкивает к Стайлзу его отполовиненный стакан. Тот, похоже, даже не понимает, что его провоцируют, и залпом приканчивает остатки содержимого.  
\- ... весь такой мистер Охуенная-Задница-и-пижонская-тачка, ходишь и вид делаешь, что не в курсе, как на тебя слюной девчонки исходятся...  
Простая зависть? Нет, мелковато для Стайлза. Да и Дерек - не Джексон, чтобы попрекать его внешним видом. Этот же Стилински всегда стебется над его передними зубами.  
\- Ай эм зэ алфа нау, - гундит недовольно парнишка, а потом вздыхает будто бы сорвано и ложится на стол, сраженный непривычно большой дозой алкоголя, - Все и так знают, что ты "зэ алфа". Нафига еще рядом бегать и всех вокруг спасать?  
Дерек молчит и цедит свою Отвертку, внимательно наблюдая за Стайлзом.  
\- Вот что, я сам не смог бы ту вампиршу уделать? Ну побила бы она меня немного о стеллажи, но у меня же был план! Или в бассейне в том, с канимой... Или, ну черт, ну после лакросса-то... все люди как люди, а мне даже синяки залечили. Что я, дитя малолетнее? - обиженно тянет Стилински, и волку приходится прикладывать усилие, чтобы не протянуть руку и не пригладить встопорщенный ежик каштановых волос.  
Ничего себе. Стайлзу обидно, что Дерек его оберегает. Ему хочется быть равным даже при том, что все его друзья по волчьей природе сильнее. Парень явно недооценивает силу своих мозгов. И не знает того, о чем вся стая давно в курсе: пару альфы надо беречь, если хочешь иметь обе ноги.  
\- Ты не способен защитить себя. Не от сверхъестественного, - Дерек решает, что Стилински не будет доволен подслащенной пилюлей.  
Тот долго смотрит на волка в ответ, и чутья зверя касаются резкие нотки чужого отчаянья:  
\- Зачем тогда? Мозгов у Питера с Лидией хватит на троих меня. По старой памяти, как дружка Скотта?..  
Наверное, произносить это было горько на вкус.  
\- Нет.  
\- Зачем тогда? Ну, крутой альфа? Нахрена тебе каждый раз вытаскивать из дерьма мой тощий зад? Я же не в твоей стае. Я же вообще не волк. Я тебя знаю, ты благородством не страдаешь...  
Дерек молча достает бумажник и оставляет на столе сумму, достаточную для оплаты выпивки и чаевых. А потом просто закидывает слабо возмущающегося Стилински на плечо и поднимается в номер мотеля наверху.   
Дверь запирается с тихим щелчком.  
Пульс у Стайлза немного ускоряется, но как-то лениво, неохотно, словно мальчишке надоело беспокоиться.  
\- Надо же... Ты определись, волчара, защищать меня от каждого куста или снова стены мной отирать, - неприятно смеется он, и Дерек зло бросает его в постель.  
Наверное, вид у волка не самый дружелюбный, потому что на краткое мгновение от Стилински фонит страхом. Потом страх сменяется равнодушием. И это настораживает и раздражает Хейла гораздо больше пьяных излияний.  
Оборотень невольно сжимает руки на чужих плечах, встряхивает пацана так, что голова у него мотается, как на привязи. Тот издает жутковатый гортанный смешок.  
\- Через год все кончится, Дерек, потерпи, - уверяет мальчишка, растягивая слова, и касается заросшей скулы волка, - Никакого Стайлза. Стайлз уедет. И все про него забудут. Кто такой Стайлз?..  
Хочется крикнуть, хочется трясти его, пока Стилински не придет в себя. Надавать подзатыльников.   
Хейл скалится, рявкает что-то. Стайлз даже не отдергивает ладонь.  
\- ... пройдет много-много дней, и однажды Стайлз проснется, и окажется, что его никто не помнит. И он ничего не помнит. И все это только сон.   
Внутри у Дерека ворочается что-то большое, мрачное, темное. Ему хочется отвесить Стайлзу оплеуху. Но тот вдруг хватается за воротник кожаной куртки неожиданно цепко, судорожно как-то.  
\- Волк, я живу в сказке, понимаешь? Я всю жизнь, после того, как мама умерла, мечтал, что все вокруг ненастоящее, а настоящее - оно другое. Оно - сказка. Понимаешь? Вы - моя сказка. Моя темная, страшная сказка, моя ожившая история для Хэллоуина... - парень шептал все быстрее, словно в горячечном бреду, - Не прогоняй меня отсюда. Пожалуйста, Дерек. Я не смогу...  
Договорить ему Хейл не дает: затыкает эту лихорадочную мольбу своими губами, превращая невысказанное в глухой стон, вылизывает приоткрытый рот, выцеловывает дрожащие губы...  
Стайлз вырубается от алкоголя, нервов, напряжения, едва только Дерек опускает его голову на подушку. Ладонь, намертво вцепившаяся в рукав куртки, так и не разжимается. Да и не нужно.  
Хейл ложится рядом.


End file.
